


Texas Heat.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk is back from prison and staying with Dave.They talk about Bro.They talk about them.They talk about Dirk and what he doesn't want to feel.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 22





	Texas Heat.

The whole place just always really reminded him of who Dirk really was. Strong and unyielding. Final. The concrete walls and steel guides of he prison couldn't prepare him for their apartment.

The room was dark and musty with the smell of a previously abandoned space. The heat made Dave's pants cling to him like he had just climbed out of a pool. The stuttering hum of the aircon and muttering of the voices below felt dreamlike in the backdrop of Dirk's sleeping unmoving form. The light from the curtains spliced across the dark room to meet the peak of Dirk's exposed hair. Dave could hear Dirk's steady breathing under the single sheet.

Dave carefully peeled it back, steadily climbing into the single bed- ready for his brother to wake up and kick him out. Honestly he could just lie and say... and say... say what exactly. It’s not like it would take an entire fucking team of masters in forensics and psychology to deduce this Dave was just some depraved piece of shit that rather than face his feeling is just a very much adult man ready to just crawl into a single bed with his twin brother and do nothing but--

Oh shit he just put his arm across Dave's chest. Dave let out a small breathe he didn't know he was holding.

_Hey_. He seemed to silently murmur against Dave's neck, but he knew that was in his mind. Instead he just let's a sigh the prickle down Dave's neck.

After a few moments Dirk finally decides to speak, "How are you holding up." It's not like Dave wasn't expecting the question but it still makes him draw Dirk's hand closer to his chest. Intertwining their fingers.

"I--" Dave's voice cracks. Un-fucking-believable. He could just leave it there you know. He wouldn't have to break Dirk's heart like he knows he would. They both had the same person, both faced the same challenges. The only difference was that Dave was weak and Dirk just did something about it. He did something for Dave because Dave was a piece of shit. Dave was just stupidly willing to sit and actually lick his wounds with sterilised cotton wool and homemade bandages. Fuck, did he even think about Dirk during those nights in the bathroom-

"Hey. Hey, Dave come on. It's okay. I'm not him okay." Dirk says it softly and its muffled by Dave's scratchy straw dry hair. The heat if his breath travelling down Dave's body to rest in his core like a den of ugly writhing snakes. He pushes closer against Dirk. Chest to back, thigh to thigh.

"It's just that," Dave takes a deep breathe, "It's just that I miss him."

There's a pause. Whether it's Dirk about to say something or maybe him waiting for Dave to apologise he doesn't know. Instead he waits in the lingering dark silence feeling the familiar prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes. A beat passes, maybe two.

"Dave..." He swallows the lump in his throat, clutching Dirk's hand harder to his chest. He feels Dirk awkwardly shuffle behind him, breaking the bond of their hands. The dip of the mattress told Dave that Dirk had sat up. Fuck, so he really messed up. He really messed up.

"Look. I know my being back has caused you a lot of confusion right now. You probably mistake those feelings of pity for something more, but Dave he was... he was a really bad person. I don't. Regret what I did to him." Dave can't turn to face him just yet

"It still meant we had each other. We were together. Isn't that a good thing?" It meant lot to Dave honestly. Eight years in prison and two months of court later an it still meant something. It needed to mean something.

Another beat, "No." The sudden break is silence is too much, "No? Dude what the fuck is no."

"Dave, you don't understand. It happened once and it wasn't okay. I do t bringing up because I was supposed to be you're guardian. I was supposed to be smarter than that. I was supposed to-"

"Holy fuck dude we're the same age. It's not like I wasn't there! I know what happened! I know I kissed you, and you know what Dirk," Dave was now facing his brother's tense freckled back-- there was always moments that reminded Dave of just how different they were, "I know Dirk that you kissed me back. I know you don’t do it out of pity I know you didn’t do it out of stupidity. I know you did it because you felt the same thing. You still feel the same thing. Right? _Right_?"

There's a pregnant pause. Dave knows Dirk can feel his searing stare because he turns around to face him. The amber glow of his eyes seems too bright to be human and Dave is well and truly reminded of those nights in their rooms. When they sat on he floor under the tent of Dave's bed sheets and Dirk was his first kiss. The quietness of the night was all of a sudden like the rare silence of the apartment- when Bro would forget to come home. When Dirk would hold Dave close, pressed against he bed and the only sounds between them the shared gasps and whines of pleasure and desperation. Those eyes looked at Dave's with a look Dave still recognised after all these years: fear, hope and then-- understanding.

He would do it again. This time it would be Dirk on his back- this time Dave would show Dirk that he was willing to protect him as much as he protected Dave.

And that night Dave would hold tightly onto Dirks shoulders, like he was ready to draw blood. He would moved his hips and almost cry at the penetration. He would feel Dirks heart beating faster and faster under the sweat slick palms of his hands. Dave would sway like a drunken man and cry out in extract when he felt Dirk deep inside him.

And this entire time Dirk would watch. To anyone but Dave he would seen stoic but his shuddering breathing and tightening and loosening grip along Dave's thighs, kneading and folding him into the lust drunk shape he was-- it would be what he wanted. What he missed because he knew that this was the Dirk that loved him. This was Dirk who could jump to the edge of the earth in a single bound but instead he was in Dave's arms and drilling deeper and deeper into him still. The other Dirks probably loved him too but this one was raw and unashamed. This was the Dirk that didn't want to hide from Dave.

This was Dirk willing to do anything for Dave.


End file.
